


When We Were Young

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Adele's When We Were Young</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex didn’t know how it all happened, all she knew was she was standing in the living room of one of her old college buddies laughing and acting as if no time had passed

The door opened and in walked no one other than her college love. Tobin Heath.

They had both been crazy about each other, but decided to end things as their lives were heading in obviously different directions.

It took Alex back to the night they first met.

**

_This party was dead to say the least, she thought her college experience was supposed to be filled with wild dirty parties that she’d only remember in photos and through stories from other people._

_But this one was like a fucking knitting circle for young grandmas._

_That was until Tobin walked in._

_Alex had seen her a few times before this, they were taking the same ap English course and Tobin Heath was very vocal in class. Alex thought she was cute, not really compatible relationship wise though. Tobin looked too quiet for her. Tobin would send her a shy smile sometimes through her reading glasses in class and Alex would smile back. That was basically their relationship._

_When Tobin walked in, the mood of the room changed, everyone looked excited to see her and the loud friends she brought with her, a blonde, a loud brunette with freckles and a quiet one who held the blonde’s hand in hers._

_“let’s fuckk it up!!!!”_

_The freckled one yelled loudly and everyone else shouted in agreement. Tobin just shook her head and searched the room, as if looking for a place to sit or someone to talk to._

_Tobin eventually made her way to the makeshift bar set up in the corner of the room and asked the bartender to give her 3 shots of tequila._

_Tobin downed the three shots, without a chaser and let out a loud grunt\sigh._

_And then she made eye contact with Alex, looking confused at first, and then with a look of recognition._

_“Alex Morgan, from English right?”_

_Alex said nothing, opting to stare at Tobin, what the woman just did was pretty hardcore._

_“Oh, you saw that didn’t you?” Tobin said chuckling._

_“I just finished like two essays, I need a frickin break.”_

_“You didn’t peg me as a drinker, or much of a partier.” Alex said finally speaking up._

_“Was it the glasses? I’m too lazy to put my contacts on before class so I just wear my specs.”_

_“No no no, your specs are cute, you just give off that quiet vibe.”_

_She just called me cute Tobin noted._

_“I’ll have you know, Alex from English class, I’m a fucking hardcore partier and beer pong queen, also I’m not too bad with the ladies either.” Tobin said winking at Alex._

_“Come I’ll show you.” Tobin said in a suggestive tone before taking Alex’s hand in hers._

_It excited Alex, weirdly enough. She hadn’t gotten laid in like forever and Tobin Heath appeared to be willing to change that. Alex’s pants were thoroughly disappointed when Tobin took her to the beer pong table instead. Tobin then proceeds to beat the past three challengers. Alex, laughed the whole time, Tobin’s opponents were weak, she’d smoke Tobin so fast at beer pong._

_They ‘dueled’ , (an actual word Tobin said in reference to playing beer pong)_

_Alex kicked Tobin’s ass._

_“You’re cute too.” A drunken Tobin admitted as the pair walked through the cool night._

_The party was over and neither of the women felt compelled to part ways._

_“huh?”_

_“You called me cute, I’m returning the favor. It would be rude not to, especially when ur like really cute, like the cutest cute cute girl ever, like the cutest I’ve ever seen in all of my short li-“_

_Alex, tipsy herself kissed Tobin, right in the middle of her drunken ramble._

_It was ironically enough the sweetest kiss Tobin had ever had, considering the bitter taste of alcohol on Alex’s lips. They were still soft and Alex’s kiss was gentle, it made Tobin not want to be kissed any other way ever._

_“Thanks.” Tobin replied drunkenly._

_“Don’t worry about it. You’re a good kisser, especially for someone who’s drunk.”_

_“What can I say? Ladies love me.” Tobin said, giving Alex the most adorable drunken half smile._

_“Hold on, I want to have a picture of this. So I can show everyone when I met my soon to be wife.” Tobin said, obviously still heavily under the influence._

_They were both a mess, but quoting Tobin, with genuine sincerity._

_“This is the most beautiful picture I’ve ever seen.”_

_**_

Although they were both drunk, both Tobin and Alex can recall the events of that night very clearly. Tobin even had the photo framed for their one year anniversary, along with many other photos that they took, (Tobin was an aspiring photographer, and Alex was, “Tobin’s favorite subject.”) Both of the women knew something good would come out of that interaction, even though they didn’t know how to quite explain it, they felt made for each other.

They dated for 2 years after that night.

They had been apart for 3 and a half years as of this night. As Tobin walked into the room, Alex suddenly the same way she felt the night they first met, and judging from the look Tobin gave her when they made eye contact.

_She felt the same way too._


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked _great._ As always.

Although she had become aware of this fact a good while ago.  Tobin could never be prepared for the way her body reacted when she made eye or physical contact with Alex.

It was childish.

She hated being so cliché.  Almost every romance story she’s read talked about butterflies in stomachs, hearts doing backflips in people’s chest, that feeling of electricity you get when you see your lover.

That was it for her.  Even though she didn’t quite understand.  Alex wasn’t even dressed fancily, she was wearing shorts and a cotton polo, similar to her outfit of choice the night they met.

**

_“You know, I have one of those laundry stick things at my place.” Tobin says pointing at the stain on Alex’s shirt._

_Alex looks down and examines the stain herself._

_“You should stay with me tonight, so I could get that out for you.” Tobin continues, idly poking at the stain a few times._

_“It’s green apple scented.” Tobin adds seriously._

_Alex did like green apples …_

_Maybe it was because she was drunk and didn’t want to make the walk back to her dorm alone, maybe it was that she trusted Tobin from English enough to not kidnap or torture her, or maybe it was that she really liked her shirt and wanted the stain out and her shirt smelling like green apples.  But she said yes._

_The way Tobin’s drunken eyes lit up after Alex said yes provided enough light to outshine the sun in Alex’s opinion._

_“You’ll see stars I promise.”_

_**_

_Eventually they found their way to Tobin’s apartment._

_As promised, Tobin drunkenly waved her ‘magic pen’ at Alex and her stain was gone._

_Alex was grateful, and it wasn’t just because Tobin offered Alex one of her shirts while Alex’s was being cleaned, it was also because Tobin’s shirt smelt like green apples too._

_Politely, Tobin offered Alex the other half of her bed, to which Alex graciously accepted._

_Tobin was out within minutes of turning out the lights._

_Alex however just stared up at the ceiling._

_Silently chuckling at the glow in the dark stars placed there._

_She slept well that night, under the stars, (and under Tobin’s arm, she didn’t peg Tobin as a cuddler.)_

_(Her cuddles were pretty good though)._

_**_

Blue met brown and both women felt the past few years of their lives flash before their eyes.

Of course they tried to keep in touch, but their conversations were choppy and not very long as both women were busy and didn’t know quite know what to say to the other.

 “ _Hey I’m still very crazy about you.”_  wasn’t exactly the right way to make casual conversation with your ex.

Tobin moved closer towards Alex, and her blue eyes squinted with anticipation.

With each step, Tobin’s heart hit harder against her rib cage, she had done this thousands of times, greeting Alex that is.  But the short distance from where she was standing to where Alex was currently sitting was giving her a workout.  Probably because she hadn’t done it in a while, and before she had nothing to lose.  Now, it was different.  She still had nothing to lose, because she had lost everything. Her and Alex were no longer together and her mind was giving her reason to believe that this specific walk to close the distance between her and her ex lover was an important one as it was transition into a new phase in her life.

Alex stood to greet Tobin as she neared closer.

Tobin didn’t know whether to give her a hug or a handshake or just do nothing.

Alex sparing Tobin the awkward decision wraps Tobin in a hug and she swears she’s never felt whole until that hug.

Tobin reciprocates the hug, wrapping both arms around Alex and allowing her eyes to close, savoring the moment.

Alex had a tendency to give very good hugs, that smelt like “ _love and candy.” – Tobin Heath_

On the other side of the hug, Alex did the same, Tobin was always warm and it was really comforting to have something warm wrapped around you.

“Hey.” Tobin said with a smile as the hug naturally ended.

**

They spent the rest of that night catching up.

It was kind of sad to Alex, they had both gotten older, even if it was only a few years.  A lot of major things had happened in Tobin and Alex’s lives. It made both of them feel left out in the other’s life.

Alex didn’t want to miss out on any more major things in Tobin’s life.

She was still important to Alex, even if they had drifted apart.  She still felt as though the decision they had made all those years ago to end their relationship was a good one.  Alex had gotten time to explore herself, learnt what she really liked, experience things that might not have happened if she was with Tobin, travelled around the globe, just as Tobin probably had too.

And even after all that time, nothing would be able to top the way Tobin made her a better version of herself. 

**

“May I have this dance.” Tobin asked, extending her hand out to Alex.

She really felt like an old geezer; Her and her college buddies, standing around in someone’s living room, dancing to slow music.  It was a step down from the upbeat wild parties they were used to.

 _It was a good change._ Alex decided.

They swayed along to the melody of some song they were both too distracted to pay attention to.

Being this close again, after so long was almost intoxicating for both Alex and Tobin.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Tobin mused, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder.

 _“she’s still such a baby.”_ Alex thought to herself.

“Me neither, it’s been so long.” Alex sighed.

“Very long.” Tobin mumbled.

“This feels just like college.” Tobin said, still swaying along with Alex.

It was a daring thing to say, considering she didn’t know exactly what was going on in Alex’s love life.

“Only better.” Alex added.

Alex could feel Tobin smile into a shoulder and she smiled too.

“You know, when you walked in, and made eye contact with me, you did that thing you do with your ears that you do when you’re excited to see me.”

Tobin blushed, thankful that her blush was concealed by the security of Alex’s shoulder.

“Of course, I’m always excited to see you. You’re _always_ a sight to behold.”

**

Alex felt an odd emotion of closeness to towards Tobin that night. _(No pun intended) (Okay maybe a little bit of pun intended.)_

When the night ended, Tobin, trying to be chaste, tried to end things with a hug, and a promise to call Alex again later.

**

That didn’t sit well with Alex.

**

Alex pulled Tobin back, and kissed her square on the mouth.

**

After the initial shock, and the realization that she was currently between a rock and a hard place, literally.  In which Alex was the hard place, and the wall of the house was the rock. _~~Which kind of turned Tobin on.~~_   She kissed Alex back.

It was different, but a good kind of different.  She hadn’t been kissed like that in a while.

**

When Alex pulled back, needless to say, Tobin was lost for words.

“Your lips still taste amazing, and I bet _you still do too.”_ Alex whispered in Tobin’s ear.  Knowing exactly how to get the brunette worked up.

“ _She still knows how to be a tease.”_  

She could only stare heart eyed at Alex.

“Tomorrow.” Alex said with a smirk, sauntering away from Tobin.

As she neared her car, she shouted out to a still dazed Tobin, “Hey Heath! Pull your socks up!”

Tobin groaned in reply.

“ _I’m fucked.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write a follow up, idk, depending on what you guys want

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I know I'm posting this and haven't updated Wake Me Up, but an update is coming soon I promise  
> I just can't stand hearing When We Were Young and not writing a story about it anymore  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
